


Perfect

by StarryFIF2



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awesome Poe, Finn's low self esteem, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFIF2/pseuds/StarryFIF2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's just out of the medbay, and he doesn't know what to do with himself. Poe wants to cheer Finn up, and they end up sharing a bed. Finn may be in love and Poe definitely is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [this prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=19258#cmt19258). I really like it.

It’s not until he’s out of the medbay and leaning against the wall to the left of the bay, that Finn finally admits to himself that he has no idea where to go, much less what he should do. His first thought, after a panicked second where his mind goes blank, is that he’ll grab a T-70 and fly after Rey and Skywalker.  
  
He manages four shaky steps down the hallway, where he’s jostled by more than a few harried-looking Rebels, before he admits defeat and once again sags against the wall. His back is screaming from the unaccustomed movement, even after more than a month and a half of physical therapy, and Gods, he’s so damn **weak**. Four measly steps has left him shaking and sweating, and oh, Gods, he can’t believe that he’s still so pathetic even after all the time he spent recovering.  
  
He can’t go after Rey, much as he wants to. He’d just get in the way, and maybe get her and Skywalker killed, depending on how dangerous of a place Skywalker has holed himself up in. He really, really wants to be by her side, though.  
  
“Finn! Hey, man!” Poe’s cheerful voice breaks through Finn’s morose thoughts, and he tenses for a moment under the gentle hand Poe sets on his shoulder, before he relaxes.  
  
“Poe.” Finn says, unenthusiastically. He turns and catches sight of Poe’s beaming face. Poe seems unfazed by Finn’s less than fervent greeting, if his wide smile is any indication. The other man looks just as healthy and hearty as he had all the times he’d sat by Finn’s bedside, filling him in on the happenings around the Rebel base, and listening, uncomplaining, as Finn talked unendingly about his aches and pains and therapy, and, of course, Rey. Always Rey.  
  
“I came as soon as I could, once I finished the job General Organa assigned me. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there when you were released, like I promised.”  
  
It’s hard to speak through the lump in his throat, but Finn manages to say, “You’re here now.” It’s nearly impossible to meet Poe’s eyes under the glare of his unceasing smile. It grows, if possible, after Finn’s words.  
  
“Still, I hate to break a promise, especially one to a friend as good as you.”  
  
“Don’t say things like that.” Finn says, sharply.  
  
“Hey.” Finn is forced to look up when Poe clasps him gently under the chin and raises his face to meet his warm eyes. “Don’t say that. You changed my life, saving me like you did. And you and your amazing girl saved the Rebel cause. You’re both amazing. You especially, Finn.”  
  
It’s just the pain from his still recovering body that makes Finn’s eyes water, he tells himself. It’s definitely not Poe’s kind, earnest words. It’s definitely not that.  
  
“I want you to stop being so down on yourself, Finn. You’ve come so far in a month and a half of recovery. You’re so much better. And when you’re all healed up, you can go find your girl. I promise.”  
  
Finn’s stomach flutters with the intensity of Poe’s speech, the strong, intense inflection of his voice. He can tell that Poe means every word he says, and despite the pessimism that’s gripped Finn since he left the medbay, he finds himself believing every word that Poe says. He will get better, and he will reunite with Rey. He will.  
  
“She’s not my girl.” Finn protests. “She’s my good friend. Though I’d like to find her.”  
  
“And you will.” He pauses for a moment. “Come back to my room with me, Finn. Stay for a few hours and catch your breath, so to speak, just until your own little room is sorted out. I don’t want you off by yourself while you’re so down. Does that sound all right with you?” Poe asks.

“I’ll come with you.” Finn agrees.  
  
((()))  
  
Poe’s room is small and cramped, with nothing more than a twin-size bed and a laundry basket shoved in the left corner. Poe, still smiling, had told Finn that the room used to be one of the many storage closets around base that was renovated into a room for him, since he’s an all-important Rebel big shot. Finn found himself laughing along with Poe at his obviously exaggerated explanation.  
  
“It’s really crowded on the base,” Poe explains, after they’ve settled onto the unmade bed. “All the rooms are taken, and five or six men are sharing a room. Some men have taken to sleeping out in the hallway at night, so if you go for a late-night stroll, watch out for them.”  
  
Understanding dawns on Finn. “I don’t have a room, do I?”  
  
Poe shakes his head. “No, you don’t. Hey!” He grasps Finn’s shoulder gently when the other man made to get off the bed. “Don’t leave. I want you here. I don’t mind sharing for a night or two until we can find a place for you to hole up in, permanently.”  
  
“They don’t need to bother with me, there’s more deserving men than I that could use the space.”  
  
Poe’s face darkens, and his suddenly burning gaze meets Finn’s. “Don’t talk about yourself that way, Finn. You do matter. If I hear you say another bad thing about yourself, I’ll make you sleep on the floor tonight.”  
  
Finn’s breath catches, and he can’t tear his eyes away from Poe’s intense stare. He finds himself nodding his agreement. “Ok.”  
  
Poe’s face clears, and his countenance is once again sunny and cheerful. “Let’s get you something to eat, and then we can turn in for the night!”  
  
(()))  
  
‘Turning in for the night’ actually means sharing the twin size bed with Poe. Finn isn’t sure why he thought that another bed, or perhaps a cot, would materialize in the room, but, of course, one hadn’t. Poe is unfazed by the idea of sharing a bed with Finn, and he must have done so many times in the course of his time with the Rebel cause. Finn has shared a bed, by necessity, dozens of times with his fellow Stormtroopers. And yet, getting under the covers with Poe is suddenly a daunting task.  
  
“Come on, Finn,” Poe says patiently. He pats the bed invitingly. His bare chest glows under the dimming lights, and his dark hair is charmingly mussed. Finn’s mouth is suddenly as barren as the Tatooine deserts.  
  
“Ok then,” Finn mutters to himself. He takes off his shirt painstakingly slow, the long scar on his back pulling uncomfortably with the movement. His pants are more difficult to remove. It’s an agonizing, painful minute before they’re off. He’s grateful that he never bothered with shoes when he’d left the medbay. He’s not sure he’d have managed to disrobe without Poe’s help, and the thought of Poe kneeling at his feet, removing his shoes, makes his body heat pleasantly. He climbs into bed beside Poe before he can talk himself out of laying down.  
  
Poe is a solid warm mass beside Finn. His left arm and leg press against Finn’s. Finn hardly dares to breathe, lest he break the comfortable bubble surrounding them. Neither man talks, simply laying side-by-side, thinking his own private thoughts.  
  
Finn thinks he should be more uncomfortable, sharing a bed with Poe, friend though he may be. Instead, he’s at ease, something he’s only felt with Rey. It’s somehow different, though. He’s hyper-aware of Poe in a way that’s different from how it is with Rey. He can feel every point of contact between them. Poe smells faintly of vanilla, and Finn can taste it faintly on his tongue as he swallows. An insane thought catches him: _I can taste him on my tongue. He’s becoming a part of me._  
  
He drifts off to Poe’s finger tracing a circle on his arm, and the heavenly smell of vanilla surrounding him.  
  
((()))  
  
Finn wakes an undetermined time later, wrapped in Poe’s arms. Finn stiffens, shocked. Poe mumbles something incoherent under his breath and nuzzles into Finn’s neck. Poe’s hair is smooth and silky against Finn’s cheek.  
  
Even though he shouldn’t, Finn presses back into the warm heat of Poe’s body and breathes, so comfortable that he feels like he could die happily in Poe’s arms.  
  
It feels like home.  
  
((()))  
  
Finn wakes again, and the first thing he sees is Poe’s eyes. Their faces are inches apart, and Poe is cupping Finn’s cheek gently. A soft smile is on Poe’s face. Finn’s breath catches, and he can’t seem to look away.  
  
“Hey you,” Finn says uncertainly.  
  
Poe’s free hand brushes across Finn’s forehead soft as a feather. “Hey.”

“Poe, I don’t th-“  
  
Poe shakes his head, and the hand cupping Poe’s cheek tightens the barest amount. “No, don’t speak. I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you.”  
  
Despite the situation, Finn laughs, and teases Poe, “You wanted to lie in bed with me and touch my face?”  
  
Poe laughs as well, and rests his forehead against Finn’s. Even though it makes his eyes ache and everything blurry, he keeps looking at Poe. His stomach flutters, because Poe doesn’t break eye contact either.  
  
“Ok, maybe that wasn’t my first thought when I saw you. It was more, ‘Who is this handsome devil?’. My fourth or fifth thought was how much I wanted to kiss you.”  
  
Finn’s mouth opens, unattractively, he’s sure. “You really wanted to? It hasn’t changed, even after you saw what a hot mess I am?”  
  
“Hey, hey. What did I say about talking down on yourself?”  
  
Finn chuckles mirthlessly. “Sorry. It doesn’t change what I am.”  
  
Poe draws back enough to kiss Finn’s cheek, finally breaking eye contact. It’s for a good reason, so Finn’s not all that disappointed. “The only thing you are, Finn, is yourself. I wouldn’t change one thing about you, as cliché as that is to say. To me, you’re perfect.”  
  
“Poe…”  
  
“I want to spend the rest of my life making you realize how special you are. And, after we find her, Rey can help too. Just not in the same way as me.”  
  
“I’m going to kiss you now.” Finn declares.  
  
“Finally.” Poe says solemnly.  
  
Finn laughs, joyfully this time, as his heart lightens and warmth blooms in his chest. This incredible man is a part of his life, and Finn is so damn lucky to have him. He draws Poe closer, and tilts his face and presses his lips to Poe’s. It’s fireworks behind his eyes, and tingles spreading throughout his body. It’s damn perfect. It’s wonderful and amazing.  
  
But most of all, it’s magical and perfect, because he’s kissing Poe. As their lips meet again and again, and Poe presses Finn gently onto the mattress, he knows he’s damn lucky to have Poe in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr [here](http://starryfif2.tumblr.com/) where I reblog funny things, Harry/Louis things from One Direction, Hannibal, and Supernatural gifs. Come check it out if you want. *Shrug*


End file.
